fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Paper Mario Mix (known as Mario & Luigi RPG 5: Paper Mario MIX in both Japan and Korean, known as Mario & Luigi: Paper Mario Bros. in both Europe and Australia) is an upcoming game for the Nintendo 3DS and is the fifth instalment in the Mario & Luigi RPG series. What makes this game special is that it crosses over the Paper Mario series made by Intelligent Systems with the Mario & Luigi series made by AlphaDream. AlphaDream and Intelligent Systems had started development in early 2015 but the story is still being worked on. Story The story begins with a mischievous wizard one day came up with an invention called Phantom Ink that held great power. Whatever was drawn with the use of this Phantom Ink instantly turned into a Ink Monster alongside his master called Master Ink. These trickster Ink Monsters and their master then began to jump into different pictures and books, pulling pranks and causing general havoc, invasion and mayhem across the Paper Mario world. In the Mario & Luigi ''world, Luigi and Toadiko entering the attic of Princess Peach's Castle, looking for the source of a draught. They soon find a hole above a bookcase, and Luigi investigates. Suddenly, Toadiko gets chased by a Scaredy Rat, which entered the room through the hole, while this Pirate Bandit comes into the attic and tries to steal the book from the bookcase, and Toadiko leads the Scaredy Rat to Luigi, causing him to get scared, Pirate Bandit was about to steal the book, However, Luigi falls into Pirate Bandit, and then Pirate Bandit ran off from the attic. The dust on the floor makes Luigi sneeze, knocking him backwards into the bookcase. This cause a book (The same book that Pirate Bandit want it to steal) to get knocked over and open, releasing both the ''Paper Mario ''world characters and the Ink Monsters alongside their master within. This ultimately releases both the Paper characters, the Ink Monsters and their master into the ''Mario & Luigi ''world, spreading across the Mushroom Kingdom. Paper people flutter down and are sighted near both Toad Town, Yoshi's Island and other Villages, while Bowser's minions begin to meet, and while the other Ink Monsters alongside their master begin to wander around in the ''Mario & Luigi ''world. Luigi and Toadiko meet both Paper Peach and Paper Toadsworth, who introduces their self's to Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, Toadbert and Starlow. Mario and Luigi agree to help both Paper Peach and Paper Toadsworth seek out the Paper people spread across the Kingdom. Mario and Luigi find the Paper people hiding in the castle. Afterwards, they explain that more of them were confronted by Ink Monsters, however, a few were able to escape. The brothers go to the castle's workshop and discover both Popple and Nabbit have stolen all of the Bros. Attacks that the Toads had prepared. Mario and Luigi tell them that they will use the four they recovered before Popple and Nabbit escaped. While trying to leave the castle, they find both Toadette and Daisy, who shows them a miniature papercraft resembling Mario. Meanwhile, both Paper Toadette, Toadiko and two Paper Toads arrive to give the protagonists a Copy Block they had constructed. At Toad Town, Mario and Luigi are greeted by two Goombas from the paper world, which they battle and crumple. Meanwhile, Bowser meets Paper Bowser, who, after some disagreements, team up together and agree to find and search the Phantom Ink and kidnap Peach and Paper Peach. Bowser Jr. also meets his paper counterpart, Paper Bowser Jr., and, unlike Bowser and Paper Bowser, the two become friends. Additionally, Kamek, Paper Kamek and Kammy Koopa meet and shortly begin to insult each other, which continues throughout the game. Before they proceed to Sunbeam Park, they meet and receive Paper Parakarry from the paper world, to assist them and help them on their quest. Upon their arrival in Sunbeam Park, where they come across several Goombas and Paper Goombas. They eventually get cornered by a large group of Ink Monsters, who defeat the Mario Bros. Shortly afterwards, Paper Mario and Paper Luigi arrives to defeat the Ink Monsters and save Mario and Luigi. After the battle, Mario and Luigi unite with Paper Mario and Paper Luigi, and the newly-formed quartet set off to stop the Ink Monsters alongside their master and find the Paper people. Soon after meeting both Paper Mario and Paper Luigi, the quartet learn that Brickle, the Manager from Pi'illo Island, is stuck on top of a fountain, the Ink Monsters put Brickle on the top of a fountain and made him stuck and can't get out. The quartet, going underground, turn up the water pressure causing the fountain to explode, and freeing Brickle. Meanwhile at Sunbeam Park, the quartet learns of Bowser and Paper Bowser's kidnapping of Peach and Paper Peach, respectively. The Bowsers then arrive and return to their castle and also finding and searching the Phantom Ink, sending Major Burrows to attack the quartet and slow their pursuit. After the group defeat Major Burrows, they eventually reach the exit of Sunbeam Park to access Gritzy Dunes. In the Dunes, the quartet spot Bowser Path in the distance, which they must cross the desert to reach. On the way to Bowser Path to access Bowser's Castle, their progress is put to a halt by Petey Piranha and Paper Petey Piranha after climbing some quicksand. The quartet regroup and learm the Quartet Hammer, and eventually reach the top of the quicksand stream again, this time crossing a bridge leading towards Bowser Path. However, Petey Piranha stop them once again; attacking the bridge causing Mario and Co. to fall into Gritzy Dunes Grotto. They soon find that in order to progress they must jump really high in order to defeat the Petey Piranhas. Reaching to the village; Mario, Luigi, Paper Mario and Paper Luigi rescue more Paper people for Toadette, Paper Toadette, Toadiko and Daisy's workshop to create a trampoline. After using the trampoline to reach and defeat the two Petey Piranhas, the group prepares to proceed, but are blocked by Paper Kamek with a Papercraft Goomba. Toadette, Paper Toadette, Toadiko and Daisy then arrives, and tells the group that they can help them pass the Papercraft Goomba, given that the quartet can find some more Paper people first. After enough Paper people are rescued, Toadette, Paper Toadette, Toadiko and Daisy creates Papercraft Mario to destroy the Papercraft Goomboss blockade, allowing the quartet to access Bowser Path. As they approach Bowser Path; they encounter a huge pirate ship and they meet Captain Dist, Kaptain Skurvy (from Donkey Kong Country TV series) and their gang of pirate minions, both Captain Dist and Kaptain Skurvy are searching for the Phantom Ink and also he wants the book that contained Paper Mario's world, both Captain Dist and Kaptain Skurvy decides to blast them with cannonballs. but breaks the bridge leading to Bowser Path, and the second knocks out the quartet. Captain Dist's pirate minions, Bandineros, Buccaneros and Pirate Kritters (also known as Pirate Kremlings) alongside Kaptain Skurvy's henchmen Green Kroc and Kutlass (from Donkey Kong Country TV series) arrive to take them away to The Two Captain's Ship. both Pirate Bandit, Pirate Guy and Pirate Snifit arrive to collect the book that contained Paper Mario's world and give it to their two Captains, which Luigi dropped after being hit with the second cannonball. The quartet wake to find themselves in a prison cell inside of The Two Captain's Ship. After escaping their cell, they battle their Buccaneros and Pirate Kritters (Pirate Kremlings) wardens to retrieve their items and Command Blocks. They then find out the arrested Toads, Paper Sailor Toads, Paper Punies (from The Thousand-Year Door) Yoshis, Paper Yoshis, Piantas, Paper Piantas, Beanish people, Hooskis (from Dream Team), Brocks (from Dream Team) and Shelltops (from Dream Team) are being forced to row the ship by Captain Dist and Kaptain Skurvy. Also, in the ship, they leam the Quartet Grab and find both Paper Goombella, Paper Green Sailor Toad and Paper Flavio, who gives them Battle Cards in exchange for freeing them. While in the ship, they notice a gate with a round-shaped indent in the centre, before proceeding to escape the ship. However, before the group can escape, they face off against Kaptain Skurvy's henchmen Green Kroc and Kutlass. Meanwhile, the Bowser Jrs. annoy the Kameks into giving them a vacation to Bowser's Mount Brrr Villa. They take the caged Princess Peachs with them. They also try to tell Bowser about the book containing the Paper Mario universe that the pirates took from the quartet and also both Captain Dist and Kaptain Skurvy are searching for the Phantom Ink, but he ignores them. The group, alongside the freed Toads, Paper Sailor Toads, Paper Punies, Yoshis, Paper Yoshis, Piantas, Paper Piantas, Beanish people, Hookis, Brocks and Shelltops find themselves stranded at Yoshi's Island. After collecting a few Paper people at a nearby Lakitu and Paper Lakitu Info Center, they build a huge boat and, using both Paper Mario and Paper Luigi as the sails and the other Yoshis and Paper Yoshis saying goodbye to everyone, return to Sunbeam Park. After returning to both Toad Town and Peach's Castle, a group of Toads, Paper Sailor Toads, Paper Punies, Piantas, Paper Piantas, Beanish people, Hookis, Brocks and Shelltops alongside Paper Goombella, Paper Green Sailor Toad and Paper Flavio tells them they saw the Princesses at Mount Brrr, which can be accessed through Gloomy Woods. The quartet then head back through Sunbeam Park in order to progress to Gloomy Woods. Along the way, they encounter Piranha Ink (a Ink Monster), who blocks the way. Once the group defeat him, they progress onwards. (TBA) Gameplay (TBA) Battle System In battle, players control all four members of the group. Both Paper Mario and Paper Luigi, in a first for the series, fights alongside but independently from Mario and Luigi, unlike the Baby Bros. in ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, the only other installment to feature characters fighting alongside the Mario Bros. This allows the quartet to take four actions in one turn. While Mario and Luigi control similarly to the way they did in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Both Paper Mario and Paper Luigi's abilities set them apart from the other two. both Paper Mario and Paper Luigi are able to hammer, the copies will split and target all enemies on the field. Both Paper Mario and Paper Luigi loses a copy for each hit they takes, but can replenish them on their turn before using another battle command. Their jump dodge allows them to flutter, letting them briefly stay in the air longer than Mario and Luigi can. (TBA) Special attacks Bros. Attacks Mario * 3D Red Shell * Bye-Bye Cannon * Rocket Blast * Jump Helmet * Bomb Derby * Pocket Chomp * Super Bouncer * Jet-Board Bash * Copy Flower * Cannonball Chuck * Mix Flower * Spin Pipe * Falling Star * Paper Trail Luigi * 3D Green Shell * Fire Flower * Drill Shell * Ice Flower * Homing Spiny Shell (also known as Homing Blue Shell) * Dropchopper * Yoo Who Cannon * Smash Egg * Slingsniper * Balloon Blast * Snack Basket * Magic Window * Star Rocket * Mega Thwonk Quartet Attacks Paper Mario * Quartet Racquet * Quartet Ball * Quartet Whirligig * Quartet Hammer * Quartet Wall * Quartet Meteor Paper Luigi * Quartet Kite * Quartet Stack * Quartet Shuriken * Quartet Flame * Quartet Freeze * Quartet Typhoon Characters Playable Supporting Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2015